Shinryu
category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Quest Notorious MonstersCategory:Supreme Beings Crimson traverser stone is required for each participant in the battlefield. The key item is lost upon entry. |Companions-Summons = |Special Abilities = Shinryu begins the fight with access to the following abilities: *'Draw In' - Shinryu may draw in all party members with hate if its current target is too far away. In addition, it may randomly draw the party in while readying a TP move or casting an AoE spell in order to strike the entire party. **Party members who have performed no actions to appear on Shinryu's hate list will not be drawn in. *'Cataclysmic Vortex' - Magical damage that attempts to reduce HP to 1 for all targets in area of effect. Resets enmity for the highest enmity target; because of this it will often subsequently trigger a Draw In, possibly interrupting cures. **Shell will reduce the damage dealt from this attack, as will any form of -MDT% gear. *'Mighty Guard' - Restores approximately 15% of Shinryu's HP and grants it Regain and damage shield effects. The damage shield completely nullifies damage from spells and standard melee attacks. Shield lasts for 1 minute. **Damage from certain sources, such as weapon skills, or occasionally critical hits, can bypass the shield. **If Shinryu's wings are spread open, it will still absorb HP from attacks while it is casting or using TP, even if the shield is still in effect. **The Regain effect (10 TP/tic, determined via Aura Steal) can be dispelled, but the shield cannot. *'Cosmic Breath' - Front conal breath attack that deals moderate damage and inflicts Plague and Attack Down. **This attack will be executed even if no potential targets are in range. The attack can possibly be avoided entirely by standing to Shinryu's sides, in similar fashion to lessening the breath damage from Wyrms. *'Gyre Charge' - Area of effect physical damage that inflicts Paralyze. At mid HP (66~%) , Shinryu gains access to the following abilities: *'Atomic Ray' - Area of effect magical damage. *'Dark Matter' - 20' area of effect magical damage and inflicts Terror. At low HP (33~%) , Shinryu gains access to the following abilities: *'Protostar' - 20' area of effect magical damage and resets the timers of all ready job abilities to their maximum recast. (May reset Target's hate) *'Supernova' - 20' area of effect magical damage attack that inflicts Doom. **Any persisting Doom effects will be removed upon exit from the battlefield. |Passive Traits = *'HP Cloak': Shinryu's health bar is not visible throughout the battle. When Shinryu uses certain TP moves it becomes visible for a brief period. *'Battle Stances': When Shinryu's wings are spread out, he will absorb damage from all sources if it is dealt during a TP move or while casting a spell. When Shinryu dives and folds in his wings, he will no longer absorb damage, but will take decreased damage from all sources. **Shinryu switches stances approximately every 3 minutes while not in a passive state. (It will always begin the battle with wings spread out, no matter how long you wait to engage.) *When nearing defeat, Shinryu may repeatedly use one of its stronger attacks up to 5 times in succession. The possible attacks that can be used include, but may not be limited to: Protostar, Supernova, Comet, and Meteor. |Physical Qualities = *Shinryu's standard attacks are considered TP moves, in similar fashion to Iron Giants, and as such, "!!" weaknesses can only be struck by timing attacks properly in between Shinryu's attacks. They are conal AoE with an approximate range of 10 yalms, and are blocked by 1-4 Utsusemi shadows. *Shinryu will also hit players standing at his tail when he attacks; these tail attacks carry an Additional Effect of Stun. Be aware that this can cause complications with making a retreat following a Draw In. **Triggering blue weaknesses prevents him from making melee attacks while under its effects. |Magical Qualities = *Shinryu begins with access to all tier-1 Ancient Magic and tier-4 -ga spells. *At mid HP (66~%) , Shinryu will begin using tier-2 Ancient Magic and tier-5 -ga spells, generally in place of the previous spells. *At low HP (33~%) , Shinryu will gain access to Comet and Meteor. *Ancient Magic is only cast when Shinryu's wings are folded in. -ga spells are only used when Shinryu's wings are spread open. It is possible, but not confirmed, that Comet and Meteor follow similar behavior (Comet when wings are folded in; Meteor when wings are spread open) *Ancient Magic and Comet are cast instantly. *When nearing defeat, Shinryu may repeatedly cast Comet or Meteor (depending on stance) up to 5 times in succession. **Meteor spam can be very difficult to survive if not using a Primeval Brew, as the attack has a very wide range (30 yalms) and inflicts a high degree of damage with each cast. Fool's Drink and Fool's Powder are highly recommended for use to survive this assault. |Further Notes = *'For Red/Blue/Yellow stagger effects, it is based on time Shinryu is engaged - not the time the battlefield is entered!' *Susceptible to Red, Blue and Yellow !! stagger effects, Slow, Paralyze, Addle, Blind. *Immune to Stun. *Atma is granted upon winning and exiting the BCNM if one is successful in triggering red weakness upon Shinryu. *Any and all Atma, Cruor Enhancements, and Abyssea Temporary Items can be used against Shinryu. *It is possible to solo Shinryu by using a Primeval Brew. However, two serious problems must be overcome for the Brew to be effective. One problem is Doom from Shinryu's Supernova; the brew will not render immunity to Doom, and it can quickly kill you if you are unable to remove it; however, Doom can be completely avoided by using a Doom Screen. Another problem is Shinryu's Damage Absorption; if one uses a brew and follows with a potent attack while Shinryu is using a TP move or casting a spell (especially dangerous at the last 20% when Shinryu uses them several times in a row), it can heal Shinryu for a huge amount of HP; fortunately this can also be avoided by allowing Shinryu to fold his wings before using the Brew, causing him to absorb no damage during your assault. *The time limit to kill Shinryu is 30 minutes. This is a standard battlefield time limit and is in no way connected with Visitant status (Visitant time is unlimited in Abyssea - Empyreal Paradox) *In spite of name or appearances, Shinryu is not a member of the dragon family. }} Historical Background Shinryu (神竜, しんりゅう Shinryū lit. "Divine Dragon"), also translated as Lord Dragon, Dragon Lord, or Nova Dragon, is a recurring boss in the Final Fantasy series. - Taken from FF Wiki. Video